


My Christmas

by Lucii_DD



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucii_DD/pseuds/Lucii_DD
Summary: The day is approaching and everyone can feel it... the atmosphere and people are shining... however, Tony Stark is not excited or happy. These days only bring bitter and annoying memories to him. And it is not that Tony doesn't want to enjoy this "holiday" day, he just doesn't care about that "festivity"... or at least he thinks so.





	My Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mi Navidad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100197) by [Lucii_DD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucii_DD/pseuds/Lucii_DD). 



> This little fic is part of an exchange of gifts o Stony's fans. The idea of the fic is mine, although the characters unfortunately are not,... how I would like...

The living hypocrisy of humanity seemed to be enhanced as if it were something worth celebrating.

\- Merry Christmas, Mr. Stark! - Oh, an example of my beliefs has deigned to appear in front of me - I hope you have a great time on this holiday.

How easy those old jerks and fibbers can let those words out when they had tried all these years to dismiss me from the position of CEO of my own company. Well, I had to continue the game, as it's dictated by social norms.

\- Thank you very much, gentlemen. - I had to give them the best of my smiles, it couldn't be helped. - Now you can turn around and continue talking about me as if I don't know everything that happens in this building. - Well, at least I tried to be polite.

I had already said it, Christmas produces something on my person. Seeing the families in the streets doing the last shopping for the Christmas dinners, the last minute gifts, and the couples scurrying on the streets to get to their homes on time... they did nothing but increase my rejection towards all the bullshit that Christmas represents.

And it isn't that they can blame me, I was forced to open my eyes towards the lies of the people in these dates... at least to not feel bad for not being able to participate. Maybe being ignorant of all this would have been the best for some ... but not for me. Seeing the falsehood of my parents' relationship, seeing the lies of their affection wrapped in gifts for me, feeling the empty and meaningless words only opened my eyes to not expect anything from them or from anyone.

And it is not that my feelings towards this date have changed with the passing of the years and my transformation to an adult. The grow-up only opened my eyes to new types of falsehood that children cannot identify because of the blind innocence that frees them from that corrupt evil that is society.

False friends, false colleagues... false concern and heroism. Feeling abandoned and betrayed could only open my eyes more...

... I had to mature.

However, it did not mean that I wanted to do it...  
Sometimes, I also wanted to be a fool to believe in others...

Going out and seeing the lights, the hullabaloo and the slow darkening of the day, does nothing more than show me the emotion of the population for the festivity and increase my annoyance and loneliness for those dates. The memories... always so difficult to remove from the head even if you want.

The cell phone rings and, well, maybe it's the emotional weakness of a man in his forties, but a silly smile escapes my lips when I saw that simple message.

\- Thanks ... - as simple as that. It may be that, with the passage of time, I have gradually weakened myself, since those small gestures could now produce some feelings other than the overwhelming loneliness, my life partners all this time.

On my car, I asked J.A.R.V.I.S to make some purchases and then dictated him a small response message. Brief, simple. I didn't need more explanations.

Tic, Toc. Tic, Toc.

How exasperating could a damn clock be?

Just watching the minutes go by and the oven not ringing was the most frustrating thing to endure. In addition, the voice of J.A.R.V.I.S reminding me to be patient did not help much. However, who would say that those moments would be the most coveted for a man like me on the eve of Christmas? Maybe it's the day, maybe it's that loving and familiar environment that has been contagious, although unlike others, I do not have to pretend because I enjoy the idea of spending these special dates with someone... more now that I have a special gift I've been hiding these last weeks.

Maybe I did not expect your message, but the idea of making these dates something really special surpassed me... Well, it cannot be a bad idea if it occurred to me, right?

\- I'm here! - I hear echoing down the hall. The food is not finished, but it's not my fault. I quickly remove the other ingredients from the fridge and put them on the bar with the other food. - Tony? Are you in the kitchen?

\- No, cap, I'm a ghost - I guess the gift it's in my pocket so I check where to put it so that he cannot see it. - Who told you that you could arrive at this time? Who told you could get there earlier?

A gesture of surprise is drawn on his attractive face when he sees the ingredients intact on the bar, and my smile comes back without my permission. - Don't stay so speechless, Captain. Did you think I was going to making dinner? Hurry, you have work to do. - His smile widened, and for what I feel, mine too. His hands on my hip, his lips next to mine. Yes, a beautiful evening. - Winghead, do you think the turkey will cook on its own? Hurry up, and maybe you'll eat more than just what you see at the table. -

Yes, that laugh was what I expected. The clock was still working and I could see how few minutes were left. I moved my hand quickly and J.A.R.V.I.S understood my signal. The kitchen lighting dimmed, but Steve didn't stop and took the ingredients from the bar to start preparing dinner, I guess he knew something was planned but didn't intend to intervene. Smart guy.

\- Actually, I expected you to come later - my fingers slid down her waist while his quick hands kept preparing the ingredients. His well-formed muscles fit perfectly with my touch, letting me slide to wrap my hands over his. He lets himself be hugged and scolds me in a soft voice so he can finish cooking. - It's close to Christmas - he says as if I care, so I wrap my fingers around his fingers - I have to finish so we can eat something.

\- You know I don't celebrate Christmas. Also, maybe I have something more important than Christmas and dinner on my mind, popsicle.

To his surprise, I withdraw my hands and leave a golden shine in his hand.

\- Tony!

\- Yes, Steve?

I knew it would happen, although I do not think I was prepared. My lips ached, but that was a kiss I craved too.

\- I love tony.

His words penetrated me. I felt a heat spreading across my chest, reminding me why people become addicted to human warmth and the lies of companionship and love... whatsoever, I also want to believe in it.

\- I think it's obvious that I love you too - I confide for the first time. Feeling weak, naked, but at the same time free.

I let him hold my hand and see that I, too, wear that damn white ring. J.A.R.V.I.S attract my attention, I have less than a minute. - So ... do you expect to leave me without an answer or do you really want me to ask? - I look at the clock counting the seconds and then see the face of Steve who looks at me without to believe it. There are no more seconds. - Merry Christmas, Steve ... Do you want to marry me and give me a real reason to celebrate this day? -

\- Of course, Tony.

The screams are heard outside, it's already twelve o'clock ... and, well, I guess you can always change your mind ... that's right, I love Christmas now, although maybe it's not for the same reason as the rest.

\- So ... Do we finish preparing the dinner?...


End file.
